Center of Blogging for Magical Persons
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Dumbledore opens a blog. Things get a LITTLE chaotic as the blog spreads odd rumors and develops unusual friendships. OOC in some places, especially with Dumbledore. Let's see what this blog is about anyways...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Bring it!

**Yupp...what's up? Chapter one I guess...yeaaaahhhh...okay Dripping Air will be updated as soon as I get that chapter finished. I haven't had any time to write more of it yet. Sorry!!!! I know there was already a blog for Harry Potter called The Hogwarts Blog (one AND two) by TwiLyght. That's an awesome story, BTW, and I probably can't top it, but here's my Harry Potter blog thing. It's kind of a companion to the Blog of ONLY the Cullens, but not really at all (I will not be dating every post, but just the chapter itself...dating everything gets really annoying after a while!). It's just that I had made a blog for Twilight...NVM...okay let's end this rant and get to the story...  
**

**--**

**New Post (Dumble the Dore)  
**

**Subject: Welcome to the Center of Blogging for Magical Persons**

Hello, students of Hogwarts and magical people of other places! It is I, your headmaster Dumbledore. Some like to call me Dumbles, which I would like to say right now is an amusing nickname.

Some of the teachers ask why I have made the name so long. Well, it was inspired by the unusually long names of the Ministry departments (examples, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects). So this is the Center of Blogging for Magical Persons. You can also call it The Magic Blog. Why not call it Hogwarts Blog, you ask? Well because persons outside of Hogwarts are going to be using this too, so it would be rude to disclude them. Am I correct or am I correct?

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm correct.

Wow, the word correct is odd sounding isn't it?

Enough of this useless blabber. Start blogging, students and non-students who are still magical!

--Dumble the Dore (according to our new Muggle Studies teacher Ms. Brakens, that is my official gangster name. How awesome, dawg. Yes, McGonagall told me I shouldn't use Muggle phrases anymore because they are very awkward sounding when an old man like myself says them. Ms. Brakens has taught me very much)

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Wow. That is really weird of you to say...

It's just as weird when Dudley says it. And he sounds terrible...no offense sir.

--

Dumble the Dore says:

None taken, Harry.

--

Hermoine says:

Erm, sir, are you going to keep your name as Dumble the Dore?

By the way, I have heard plenty of Muggles say 'dawg' and it sounds really mental. So you kind of blend it with them...I mean that in the nicest way possible, sir.

--

Dumble the Dore says:

Oh, maybe for a few weeks. I will probably change it when I get bored with the name. Muggles are odd humans, they are. Goodness me, I am sounding like Yoda!

--

Ron says:

Sir, who is Yoda?

--

Hermione says:

Oh Ron. Yoda is a character from the popular Muggle movie and book titled Star Wars. There are six movies over all, but it's quite strange because the movies/books are not in order 123. They are like 456123 or something. I forget.

--

Ron says:

Hermione? Forget something? The world is ending!

--

Harry says:

I love Star Wars.

--

**New post (Draco Malfoy)  
**

**Subject: What in Merlin's robes...?**

I am sick of all you stupid mudbloods (oh, sorry, MUGGLE-BORNS) going around acting like you're real wizards!

Now, I'm just really angry so don't take that too personally. I bet that Granger will though. She's such a crybaby.

My mum is forcing me to wear glasses. Yeah. And they look like Dumbledore's. Well, they're only reading glasses, but they are the most god awful things ever! Everyone will pick at me. I'm the one who's supposed to pick on OTHERS!

-Draco Malfoy

--

Comments

--

Dumble the Dore says:

Please do not use that language, Draco. If you cannot read well, the glasses are necessary and your good friends should stand up for you and not tear you down or make you feel bad. Picking on others will get you nowhere, Draco.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Ugh.

--

Harry says:

Hahahaa....Draco has reading glasses that's hilarious! You look like a wise one there, Draco. Looks can be decieving though...

--

Dumble the Dore says:

Did I not just tell Draco that picking on others will get him nowhere?

--

Harry says:

...Sorry sir.

--

**New Post (Dumble the Dore)**

**Subject: Chat section**

A new section has been put in for those who wish to instantly speak with their friends. It is called 'Chat'. Thank you.

--Dumble the Dore

--

No comments have been added yet. Be the first!

--

**Chatroom #124146543816478310**

**Inside:**

SeekandFind  
StayingRon

SeekandFind- Why are you StayingRon? What else are you gonna be?

StayingRon- I have no idea....Hey, SeekandFind isn't much better! Everyone will know it's you right away!

SeekandFind- Yeah and StayingRon is totally unguessable.

StayingRon- It's not meant to be.

SeekandFind- Neither is mine.

StayingRon- Whatever.

SeekandFind- You do know it's Harry, right?

StayingRon- Yes. You know, I'm not that dull.

SeekandFind- I beg to differ.

StayingRon- Growl.

SeekandFind- Don't growl at me!

StayingRon- I can do what I want! Growl ruff RAWR!

SeekandFind- Oh no you didn't!

StayingRon- It is sooo on.

SeekandFind- Bring it!

SeekandFind- Actually, don't bring it...I don't feel like fighting. I just ate a LOT of turkey...ugh I feel so bloated.

StayingRon- Me too. I'm gonna go lie down...

SeekandFind- We sound like old men.

StayingRon- I don't care. I just want a nap.

--

**Yay! The reason the chatroom number is so long is because whenever I open a chatroom to talk with all my friends at once, the chatroom number is ridculously long. The reason for this is probably because millions and billions of other chatrooms have been created before, but I don't care! RnR  
**


	2. Sarcasm, Remus, Sarcasm

**Whoa. My blog stories always seem to be so popular! Well, here's another chapter for you all! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Okay I'm not sure when this is supposed to be set in...let's just say everyone mentioned is alive and everyone who is told to be dead is....dead. And the couples are couples. Because I roll like that! And I just wanna say that....IT'S OFFICIALLY SUMMER VACATION!! WOOHOOO!!!!!! YEAHHH! School ended today! YEAHHHH! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
**

**--**

**New Post (Remie Lupin)**

**Subject: Sometimes I hate people...**

My wife made my name.

My name is NOT Remie.

It's Remus.

Again...NOT Remie. Remie is a girl's name...I think. It sounds like it would be. God. What a terrible thing. I am never letting Nymphadora (oh I said you're full name, whatcha gonna do about it?) name me again! Mwahaha!

I'm sorry. I've had too much chocolate today. (Shudder)

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

Wow, Mr. Lupin. I've got to see what you're like when you're insane!

--

George Weasley says:

Oh, well just see him on a normal day then.

--

Remie Lupin says:

Hey!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Hey! What's up?

--

Remie Lupin says:

Grrr.

--

George Weasley says:

Don't have a cow, Remie.

--

**Chatroom #21573292772555993**

**Inside:**

SeekandFind  
RemieLoopin  
ColorfullyAwesome

RemieLoopin: Why did you make my user name RemieLoopin, NYMPHADORA?

ColorfullyAwesome: Cos that's what I call you behind your back. People wouldn't know who you were otherwise...

SeekandFind: I almost forgot your name was Remus after a while.

RemieLoopin: Gah! Are you serious?

ColorfullyAwesome: No. Sirius is currently baking muffins.

RemieLoopin: Not what I meant! And really?

SeekandFind: Yeah, he's really good at baking, suprisingly. He makes the most delicious blueberry/chocolate tart muffins. It sounds strange, but it's heaven in cupcake form.

RemieLoopin: Sounds good...hey! Don't change the subject!

ColorfullyAwesome: You asked...

RemieLoopin: I'm angry.

ColorfullyAwesome: Aww. That sucks. Cos I was just about to change your username for you...

RemieLoopin: I think I can do that myself, thank you very much.

ColorfullyAwesome: Dang it...

--

**New Post (Dora Tonks)**

**Subject: My awesomely cool blog**

Yeah. I'm gonna be starting a new blog. Because I'm awesome like that.

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

(Yeah, I changed my name to Remus. What now!)

What's it gonna be called?

--

Dora Tonks says:

Clumsy Me. Aren't I so creative?

--

Remus Lupin says:

No, not really...

--

Dora Tonks says:

Sarcasm, Remus. Sarcasm.

--

**New post (Anonymous)**

**Subject: A bit in love...**

So there's this boy...

I think I like him. Like...a lot.

Like I blush whenever we talk, I get this weird fluttering in my stomach, I stutter a lot around him, and he always makes me feel nervous. I wanna do my best whenever I'm around him, you know?

Help me! I don't like being in love...

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Aww. That's so cute!

You should hint it to him.

--

Anonymous says:

He's kind of dull.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Ugh. My brother is exactly like that. I guess you might wanna be a little more obvious.

--

Luna Lovegood says:

Yes. Or you could give him some Tretal Anecdote. It makes you more alert to everything. I gave some to a few Thestrals and they were a bit scared at first, but when it wore off they seemed a bit dumb...

--

Anonymous says:

I think I'm going to stick with Ginny's plan...

--

**Chatroom #4**

**Inside  
**

StayingRon  
YouKnowYouLikeMe

StayingRon: Let me guess, Ginny?

YouKnowYouLikeMe: Close. Ginny made my screen name.

StayingRon: Hermione!

YouKnowYouLikeMe: Yeah...Ginny wanted me to be more confident or something.

StayingRon: I like it!

YouKnowYouLikeMe: So how's that new girlfriend of yours?

StayingRon: You mean Susan Bones?

YouKnowYouLikeMe: Who else?

StayingRon: She's okay. I really like this other girl though.

YouKnowYouLikeMe: Oh, really?

StayingRon: Yeah. I think I'm gonna break it off with Susan. I mean, first off I barely speak to her, since she's a Hufflepuff and all.

YouKnowYouLikeMe: Cool. That's awesome.

StayingRon: Eh. I guess.

--

**Post link (Anonymous)**

**Linked to: A bit in love...**

Yeah...I hate giving hints. Especially when the person they are directed at don't take them!

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Ugh. I have no idea what you can do. Sorry!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Just tell him exactly what you are feeling. If he denies you...

Keep bugging him until he gives in.

Or just yell at him repeatedly until it gets through his thick skull!

--

Remus Lupin says:

If you're reffering to me, then that is sooo not what happened.

--

Dora Tonks says:

First of all, that is soooo what happpened and you know it!

Second, why are you on a blog about a girl in love??

--

Remus Lupin says:

That answer is not relevant!

--

**And there is chapter two for you!**


	3. Is that a warning?

**I'm glad you could guess who Anonymous was :D. That saves a lot of explaining. My second update today! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**--**

**New post (Snuffles the Clown)**

**Subject: Ever tried Blueberry/Chocolate Tart muffins?**

If you haven't, you have GOT to try some! They are awesome!

--

No comments have been added yet. Be the first!

--

**Chatroom #554223453199**

**Inside**

SnuffMyButt  
RemindMeLater

RemindMeLater: Padfoot, what is with your screen name?

SnuffMyButt: How'd you guess it was me?!

RemindMeLater: Erm, the Snuff part was pretty obvious, buddy.

SnuffMyButt: Don't you 'buddy' me, Moon-star!

RemindMeLater: Moon-star? Really? My left shoe could come up with something better than that.

SnuffMyButt: Moony, Moony, Moony....your left shoe is probably trying to escape the odors of your feet. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have any shoes by the end of the week.

RemindMeLater: Is that a warning?

SnuffMyButt: I don't know, Moony. Is it?

RemindMeLater: Ooooh I'm soooo scared!

SnuffMyButt: Oh hoho! You should be!

RemindMeLater: Says the person who's post is COMMENTLESS!

SnuffMyButt: Ouch...that was below the belt, Moony.

RemindMeLater: Sorry.

SnuffMyButt: It's okay...just let me recover. I'm surprised I'm not in a corner crying...that was the meanest thing ever.

RemindMeLater: I hope to God that you're kidding.

--

**New post (Anonymous)**

**Subject: My sad life**

Gah! Again, he can't take a hint!

I tell him about how I like his hair. Guess what he says? "Whatever. Just help me with my homework."

How unfair!

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Ugh, boys are stupid! Why are they so oblivious?

--

Dora Tonks says:

I don't know! It's like you're screaming out your feelings and they're just like "Oh that's nice. Make me a sandwich."

NO I WILL NOT MAKE YOU A SANDWICH!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey! That was one time!

--

**Clumsy Me**

Don't you just hate boys?

Especially the older ones. I don't know how I ever fell in love with one. They are so stupid.

This is the conversation I had with my husband. No joke.

Me- Hey, can you make dinner for yourself tonight? I have to go talk with Harry and Ron about something.

Him- I can't cook! Dora, don't make me cook. Please!

Me- Just make something in the microwave! It's not like your cooking for a whole family. But the way you eat, you might be.

Him- I hate you!

Me- Bye! Love you!

Him- If I die of hunger, I'm blaming it on you!

MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD! Geez!! I'm not a desperate housewife who stays at home planning the next week out. I have a job and a life!

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

That's a shame. George and I cook all the time on our own. It's really fun when you can create anything with food! We are thinking of making a section in the store for magical food paint or something. Art you can eat!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey! I made my own food that night, thank you very much! It just so happens that heating up leftovers isn't that hard when you're _wand is taken from you_.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oooh Tonks, did you do that? How cruel!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Eh, it was a challenge. But it's not like Remus keeps his wand safe. It was in his back pocket.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Oh God, that's not safe anymore?!

--

**I know it's a fairly short, but I must go!!! Tell me what characters you want to hear from next :D  
**


	4. We know it's you Ron

**Hey! So some surprise characters come in here :D**

**--**

**Clumsy Me**

Remus is trying to shun me. It's pretty funny because he fails at it.

Example:

Me: Hey, can you clean up the basement today?

Remus: Erm, I can't answer that. I'm not speaking to you...but sure.

Yeah, nice Remus. He has like no self will.

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

You know, it's not nice to gossip.

--

George Weasley says:

Aren't you shunning her?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Crap.

--

**New Post (Han Solo)**

**Subject: If you don't I will!**

So, I heard about these posters being put up that say "Ronald Weasley is duller than a lecture on gillywater!"

If you don't take them down, I will.

And yes, that is a threat.

--

Comments

--

Snape says:

Oh no. God forbid a poser takes down posters.

--

Han Solo says:

I am not a poser! God...

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Ron, we know it's you.

--

Han Solo says:

How did you know?!

--

Harry says:

No one put up those posters, Ron.

--

**Chatroom #411**

**Inside**

StayingRon  
CleverlyAmazing  
SeekandFind

CleverlyAmazing: Hey guys.

StayingRon: Who's this??

CleverlyAmazing: Hermione. I changed my name. Ginny says I still sound confident...

SeekandFind: You do! Where is Ginny these days?

StayingRon: Erm, where she always is...

CleverlyAmazing: Harry, she's in the common room.

SeekandFind: Okay...

CleverlyAmazing: What's the meaning of your screen name? StayingRon...like who else can you be?

StayingRon: Shut up! Harry said the same thing...you guys are mean. What's the meaning of yours?

CleverlyAmazing: Well I'm clever...and amazing?

StayingRon: Yeah...you are.

CleverlyAmazing: If that's some kind of joke, it's not funny.

_CleverlyAmazing has signed off._

StayingRon: Geez, girls are like hippogriffs! You have to proceed with caution...

SeekandFind: Weird...all the girls I talk to just smile and laugh at my stupid jokes...

StayingRon: Well if I was famous, they'd do that too! You have it easy, Harry.

--

**New post (Anonymous)**

**Subject: FRUSTRATED**

I say a nice thing and guess what?

SHE THINKS IT'S A JOKE.

Why do girls act like this?!

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

Because they think it's fun to confuse you. I've been in that position before. You call them pretty, they think you are lying to humiliate them. Everything is a conspiracy to them!

--

Hedwig says:

They all want to kill you, Anonymous. They want to tear you to piiieeeceeesss.

--

Bill Weasley says:

Yeah, that's not creepy at all...

--

**DAILY NEWS**

**Dumbledore talks about new Herblology project (read full article)**

**Harry's new crush? And is Remus Lupin really going insane? (read more in Gossip/Rumors)**

**--**

**DUMBLEDORE ON THE NEW HERBOLOGY PROJECT  
Full article by Katie Bell**

The new Herbology project (growing magical trees) has been confirmed by Dumbledore earlier this morning. Yesterday, I went to go ask some questions on this exciting new information.

Katie Bell: Professor, is there going to be any special effects to these trees?

Dumbledore: Well yes. They are magical!

KB: O...kay. Who will be making them?

D: All of the NEWT Herbology students.

KB: Wow. That's a lot of trees! Where will they be planted?

D: Everywhere.

KB: Erm, can you give me an exact location?

D: No.

KB: Okay! Well, do you know what kind of trees they will be?

D: Magical ones!

KB: Thank you for talking to us, Professor.

D: You are very welcome. Look everywhere for these trees in a few months!

So ther you have it! These magical trees will be planted at various locations all over Hogwarts. We don't have anymore information on these trees as of now, except for this information. If we do get more information, we will definitely say! Look around for those trees. Remember, they are magical.

--

Comments

--

Flitwick says:

I am excited!

--

Snape says:

Great. Magical trees. Don't we already have a magical tree? Yeah, and it's lethal.

--

Remus Lupin says:

You would know that more than anyone, right Snape?

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oh you just got BURNED!

--

Harry Potter says:

Do you even know what they were talking about?

--

Ron Weasley says:

I know more than you think, Harry.

--

**Gossip/Rumors**

**Harry's New Crush**

Is Harry Potter a crushin? Here at Magic Blog: Gossip/Rumors, we've been noticing that Harry's been hanging out a little bit too much with that Luna Lovegood. We think something is going on! To see if we were right, we asked some inside sources some questions...

Magic Blog: Gossip/Rumors: Do you think Harry likes Luna?

Inside Source 1: No...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He likes Ginny...

Inside Source 2: I think they're good friends.

Inside Source 3: That's the least likely couple ever.

MBGR: Do you think Luna likes Harry?

IS 1: No. Just plain out no.

IS 2: Once again, they're good friends.

IS 3: Least. Likely. Couple. (Well, besides Draco/Hermione or Snape/Ginny...)

MBGR: Do you think they will ever get together?

IS 1: NO!

IS 2: THEY. ARE. FRIENDS.

IS 3: NO!

So, as you can see, they are the next hot item!

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

Okay, that was the stupidest article ever written.

--

Lavendar Brown says:

Oooohhh is Harry really going to go out with Luna?! Hehee...

--

Ron Weasley says:

Did you write that, Lavendar?

--

Lavendar Brown says:

Hehe...nooo! Just kidding! Yes!

--

Hermione Granger says:

So THAT'S why it was lacking in intelligence!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oooh. Ouch.

--

Harry Potter says:

I barely hang around Luna...

--

Hermione Granger says:

That's why it's in the Gossip/Rumors section.

--

**White Fluff of Terror**

I know more than you all think.

I may be just an owl to you, but I really am something more. I know every one of your secrets. The deepest ones you never even told your best friends. The ones you've never even spoken aloud. I know the things you haven't even done yet.

Yes. I am Hedwig, the owl.

--

No comments have been posted. Be the first!

--

**Chatroom #11**

**Inside**

StayingRon  
SeekandFind

SeekandFind: Did you read the blog Hedwig made?

StayingRon: Yeah. I'm scared, Harry!

SeekandFind: Me too, Ron. Me too.

--

**Yup. Hedwig, Snape, Flitwick, Katie Bell, Bill, Lavendar Brown, and Ron-posing-as-Han-Solo have made an appearance. Sorry, but I freaking love Han! **


	5. The All Knowing Owl

**Just saw Star Trek. Woohoo! I loved it!**

**--**

**White Fluff of Terror**

I know what you're trying to do, Hermione.

You're trying to get that boy to like you. That's why you straightened your hair today. That's why you spend so much time in the mirror. He's not going to notice your looks, Hermione. He barely notices.

He's too busy trying to get you to notice him...

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

WHAT?!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Who's this guy you like, hmm Hermione?

--

Harry Potter says:

Yes. Enlighten us ;).

--

Hermione Granger says:

No one. I don't like anyone.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Your so lucky this is over the internet. You aren't the best liar.

--

Alastor Moody says:

I have a feeling that this 'Hedwig' isn't Hedwig at all!

--

Harry Potter says:

No. It is. I see her writing it down...I don't dare stop her though...she's a fright when she's angry.

--

Remus Lupin says:

I know what you mean. Tonks on a bad day is like...oh man it's terrible. And it's hard to hide from her. She has some sort of sense where she knows where you are...it's creepy.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Oh you are gonna get it Remus...you'll be dead before the end of the week!

--

**Chatroom #589888123  
Name: Rebellion of the fluff**

**Inside**

WhiteFluff  
RemindMeLater  
CleverlyAmazing

WhiteFluff: I know your fates.

RemindMeLater: Ooh, please tell!

WhiteFluff: No one cares about you, Remus.

RemindMeLater: Well thanks for being TACTFUL.

WhiteFluff: No prob. Now Hermione...something very embarrasing will happen in the near future.

CleverlyAmazing: Gee, thanks.

WhiteFluff: Never will you forget the day coming...in three days.

CleverlyAmazing: In a good way or a bad way?

WhiteFluff: How would I know?

CleverlyAmazing: Aren't you the all knowing owl?

WhiteFluff: Yes, but I don't know how you would look at this...good maybe. Bad...maybe.

CleverlyAmazing: Great.

--

**New Post (Alastor Moody)**

**Subject: The Owl Menace**

The owl, Hedwig, has been giving out information about some wizards and witches. We have absolutely no idea where she got this information, but it is confirmed to be true.

Please ignore her posts if you can. They will save you worry. If it happens, it happens. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW THE FUTURE. Just DON'T read Hedwig's posts!

--

Comments

--

Colin Creevey says:

B-b-b-but I want to know if something bad will happen!

--

Alastor Moody says:

Knowing the future won't stop it!

--

McGonagall says:

Actually, it can...

--

Snuffles the Clown says:

We can stop the bad things from happening!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh my god! We can use Hedwig to save the world!

--

**New Post (Dumbledore)**

**Subject: Excitement**

We found the key to the world. Hedwig the owl.

Announcement:

HEDWIG WILL SAVE THE WORLD!

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

This is so weird...my _owl _is going to _save the world_. Hmm.

--

Severus Snape says:

Jealous someone took your spot, Potter?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Leave him alone!

It IS weird that an owl is going to save us all...

--

Luna Lovegood says:

Finally, I'm right on something! I told you guys...one say an owl will save the world. What did you guys do? You said "Oh, that's just great, Luna..."

Now who's right?

--

**Shorty chapter, sorry! I'm having a Star Wars rush right now...so let me say something! I love Chewie, Yoda, Han, Three-pio, and Ani! WOOHOO! And Chris Pine is really good lookin...I know he's not from Star Wars but oh well!**


	6. Worst Day Ever

**Eh ehm. Introducing...this chapter :D**

**--**

**White Fluff of Terror**

Hermione.

Today is they day.

Remember that you will _never _forget it.

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

I'm shaking...

--

Madame Pomfrey says:

Oh dear. This owl is scaring all our students!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Yeah, but he's gonna save the world!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Well right now I'm scared out of my mind! What on Earth could make me never forget today?

--

**Chatroom #44552002**

**Title: Worst. Day. Ever.**

**Inside**

CleverlyAmazing  
BoldandBrilliant

CleverlyAmazing: Ginny, is that you??

BoldandBrilliant: Yes.

CleverlyAmazing: This has been the worst day ever!

BoldandBrilliant: Why??

CleverlyAmazing: I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when I spilled my pumpkin juice _all over _my uniform! And it was WHITE! Gah!

BoldandBrilliant: Oh god, what did Harry and Ron do?

CleverlyAmazing: Well, before I could magic myself clean, Ron yelled really loud "Your shirt is like SEE THROUGH!" and I just about cried. I dried up and ran out of there as soon as I could. Ron and Harry were _laughing_! What made them be so mean?

BoldandBrilliant: What else did they do?!

CleverlyAmazing: They started calling me "See-through Sally" and were like "Don't spill your potion! Your shirt might disappear!". I was so glad when I had Arithmancy because they aren't in that class. But at lunch, Ron purposefully spilled my pumpkin juice on my skirt. I dried it out, but not before he and Harry snickered REALLY loudly at me. They also called me "Hefty Hermione" and acted out me raising my hand in class! I've been hiding in the girl's dorms since my last lesson.

BoldandBrilliant: Oh my god! That is so mean! I swear I'll kill em both right now...

CleverlyAmazing: Dang it! I have to go get my bloody History of Magic book from the common room! I hope they aren't there...

BoldandBrilliant: Good luck!!

--

**New Post (Hermione Granger)**

**Subject: RON WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER ARE BOTH PRATS!**

They have the NERVE to make this the worst day ever and then ask my why I'm so upset!

WHY DO YOU THINK I'M UPSET, YOU GITS?!

I'm never talking to either of you again.

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

Hermione, I don't even remember half the day! I remember waking up in a broom closet on the second floor!

--

Harry Potter says:

Yeah, me too!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Yeah right! You guys just want her to talk to you so you can get the answers to the next test or something. You're using her!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Yeah. I'm done with you guys!

--

Ron Weasley says:

No, Hermione! Ginny told us what happened...We would never do that to you!!

--

Hermione Granger says:

But you did! Unless someone waited months just to torture me for one day, I believe it's you guys!

--

Harry Potter says:

You're our best friend, though!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Unless you have proof that it wasn't you, I don't want to talk to you guys anymore.

--

**This is kind of a more serious chapter because next chapter something big happens :D. Whoever can guess it gets listed as an "AWESOME READER!" on my profile (what an honor, right? JK)**


	7. I Think I Would Know

**I'm seeing RENT tonight! I'm seeing RENT tonight! Yess yess yes! But I have a headache and a sore throat :(. What a bad time to get sick :(. Again, I make a Star Wars reference (I should stop doing that, shouldn't I?). If you don't notice it, I'll post what it is in the next chapter. There's also a RENT reference. SO MANY REFERENCES!  
**

**--**

**White Fluff of Terror**

Do you believe me now, wizards and witches?

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

YES! I believe that you can tell the future or what not!

If you're so smart and all knowing, can you tell me something?

Was it really Ron and Harry who did all that mean stuff yesterday?

--

Hedwig says:

This will test your trust in your friends. If you believe what they have to say, you will know the truth.

--

Hermione Granger says:

So they are telling the truth?

--

Hedwig says:

Search your feelings. It is true.

--

Hermione Granger says:

That clears it up.

Not.

--

**Chatroom #59393**

**Title: You're cute when you blush!**

**Inside**

CleverlyAmazing  
StayingRon  
SeekandFind

StayingRon: Hermione, I found out what happened!

CleverlyAmazing: I'm listening...

SeekandFind: Well technically you're reading not listening.

CleverlyAmazing: Shut up, Harry.

StayingRon: Okay, I heard two Ravenclaws talking in the hall earlier today. They were all like "That was a brilliant plan! Hermione totally hates them now..." and "She won't even talk to them!". I don't know why, but they did something to make you hate us!

CleverlyAmazing: Is Hedwig right about this? Should I really trust you guys?

SeekandFind: Yes! Please! We can prove it to you.

CleverlyAmazing: Okay...how?

StayingRon: Ask us what happened in Potions.

CleverlyAmazing: Erm, what happened in Potions?

SeekandFind: We took a test?

StayingRon: We got an essay on bezoars?

CleverlyAmazing: No...

SeekandFind: See?!

StayingRon: If we were at Potions, we could answer you correctly!

CleverlyAmazing: You could be lying! What did you guys call me throughout the day?

StayingRon: Hermione...?

SeekandFind: Oh! Minny Mione!

CleverlyAmazing: Okay...definitely not...

StayingRon: Do you believe us now?

CleverlyAmazing: I guess I have no choice...

SeekandFind: YESS!!

StayingRon: I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!

CleverlyAmazing: Whoa, over reaction much??

StayingRon: I got caught up in the moment :D.

--

**Clumsy Me**

Anyone wanna bet on how long it takes Ron and Hermione to get together?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Yes! One week. I bet...20 sickles!

--

Fred Weasley says:

5 sickles? Wow...

I bet three days. 20 galleons.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey, I'm poor! And yeah right...like they would admit it that fast...

--

Dora Tonks says:

I bet 15 galleons on five days.

--

Molly Weasley says:

I usually don't gamble, but I'm gonna say 5 galleons on a week and a half.

--

Harry Potter says:

Hmmm...everyone (but Remus) is betting pretty high...I'm gonna say 30 galleons on one day from now!

--

George Weasley says:

Whoa, that's pretty high! I'm gonna say 30 galleons on two days!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Whoa I gotta write this down...

--

Snuffles says:

10 galleons on a week ;)

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey that was my guess!

--

Snuffles says:

Oh yeah...I don't care.

--

**Chatroom #45**

**Title: The Bet**

**Inside**

CleverlyAmazing  
RemindMeLater  
StayingRon

StayingRon: Why are you guys betting on us?

CleverlyAmazing: Yeah I would never go out with Ron...

RemindMeLater: That's what you think...

StayingRon: Okay??

CleverlyAmazing: I think they've been eating a bit too much chocolate...Especially Remus.

RemindMeLater: That's what Snuffles said. I don't believe him though. I'm too awesome for that ;).

StayingRon: Creeper......

--

**New Post (Hermone Granger)**

**Subject: What's with the bet?**

All of you will lose.

I am not getting together with Ron.

--

Hedwig says:

I think I would know.

--

Ron Weasley says:

You are seriously freaky.

--

George Weasley says:

I could say the same to you, dear brother!

--

Hedwig says:

Ahh...silly humans. I'm so glad I'm an owl.

--

Ron Weasley says:

I think Hedwig had too much chocolate also....

--

**Okay. I cannot wait. Libby is coming in 3 hours (yeah as if that's really soon :P). But I'm so excited :D. By the way, an awesome song is John Williams is the Man. :D**


	8. Shun

**O.M.G. Best night EVER last night. We saw RENT (which was brilliantly awesome!) and then guess what? WE GOT AUTOGRAPHS! WOOT WOOT! Adam Pascal, Anthony Rapp, and Telly Leung (Squeegee Man/Waiter dude he's awesome) all signed our Playbills! YAY! But I feel awful now. I slept like all day and I have a massive head ache.**

**--**

**Clumsy Me**

Okay. I think Harry is rich now (not like he wasn't already).

He won the bet. Ron asked Hermione out just an hour ago. The bet was made yesterday. Geez, Harry really knows his friends...

Well, Remus you don't have to worry. I'm sure there are some extra sickles around the house that you can give Harry.

--

Comments

--

George Weasley says:

Aww man...Why did Ron have to let Harry win? You know what...I bet they did this on purpose.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Yeah, because that's all they are worried about...making the rest of us miserable.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

You never know...we thought we knew Hedwig but look how she turned out...

--

Dora Tonks says:

Very good point.

--

**Chatroom #39**

**Title: Thanks a lot, Ron.**

**Inside**

StayingRon  
Twin1  
Twin2  
ColorfullyAwesome

Twin1: RON! How could you do this to us?!

Twin2: Yeah, it's really cruel!

StayingRon: Do what?

ColorfullyAwesome: You asked Hermione out on the day Harry bet on!

StayingRon: Hey, I didn't know he bet on today!

Twin1: Yeah Right. Fred, do you hear that? He didn't know!

Twin2: Oh, like I can believe that!

Twin1: You are just in a big plan to DESTROY US!

StayingRon: Erm, okay..

ColorfullyAwesome: It's true. You want Harry to win all the money, doncha? Then he can give it to you!

StayingRon: I seriously had no idea...

Twin2: I don't believe you.

ColorfullyAwesome: None of us do (shun Ron).

Twin1: (Shun)

Twin2: (Shun)

--

**White Fluff of Terror**

I just want to take this time to laugh.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ron you suck!

Tonks, Fred, and George are shunning you! That means Remus will be forced to and the twins will tell everyone else to! HAHAHA!

This is so funny! Even though I knew it was gonna happen ;)

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

Oh God, you're right...She threatened to shun ME if I didn't shun Ron. That means no food or any communication and that would really blow.

--

Colin Creevey says:

I just listened to the twins because the promised me free Honeyduke's chocolate!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Fred! George! That's not fair! Don't lure younger kids with chocolate!!

--

Fred Weasley says:

(Ignores Ron's comment) Oh nice day out...nice day for SHUNNING PEOPLE!

--

Remus Lupin says:

But it's storming!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Details, details...

--

**New Post (Dumbledore)**

**Subject: Shunning...**

It has come to my attention that Ronald Weasley is being shunned because he is accused of asking out Hermione Granger just so Harry could win a bet. Is this true?

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

WHAT?! Ronald Weasley, how DARE you!

--

Ron Weasley says:

That is totally untrue! I had no idea that Harry bet on today!

--

Hermione Granger says:

I just spoke with your brothers. How DARE you do this?! Oh you are so going to get it, Ronald.

--

Ron Weasley says:

No no no! Don't believe them! They're lying!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Oh yeah, so that means Tonks, Remus, and the rest of the school are all lying too?!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Fred and George are trying to make them all shun me! Don't believe them, Hermione!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Ugh. Forget our date! I hate you!

--

Ron Weasley says:

No! Hermione!

I HATE YOU, FRED AND GEORGE.

--

**So it got a little more angsty. I love Romione to death, so this was a little hard to write! Okay, the references from last chapter...  
Star Wars- Search your feelings. It is true. (From the scene where Darth Vader is telling Luke he's his father.)  
Rent- You're cute when you blush! (You Okay Honey?. Angel says this :D!)  
Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!**


	9. Remus, SHUT UP!

**Extremely sorry this took so long. I've been sick for the past like three days. I had a fever and I couldn't stand up or I would get a MAJOR head ache. I'm getting better now so it's all good!**

**--**

**New Post (Hermione Granger)**

**Subject: Ron, stop bugging me.**

Ronald Weasley if you don't leave me alone I will put a Restraining Charm on you. I do not wish to speak with you. I'm not very happy. You made me feel used and worthless. I'll be surprised if I ever talk to you again.

Hmph.

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

Fred, George, Tonks...

I really truly hate you guys. No joke. See what you've done? Hermione won't even talk to me. She doesn't even want to LOOK at me! God.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Ron...I had no idea this would happen! I'm so sorry. I'm a girl, maybe I can talk some sense into her!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Good luck with that. Girls are very stubborn. I've never been able to crack one open.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Well they aren't eggs!

--

**Chatroom #525600**

**Title: If you don't shut up I will make you for real!**

**Inside**

ColorfullyAwesome  
HeadofEverything  
RemindMeLater

RemindMeLater: Hello, Headmaster.

HeadofEverything: Hello, Remus. Who want who to shut up?

ColorfullyAwesome: I want REMUS to shut up!

RemindMeLater: Why?

ColorfullyAwesome: Ever since I showed you that...movie, you've been talking about it non-stop!

HeadofEverything: May I ask what movie?

ColorfullyAwesome: Oh god...

RemindMeLater: Titanic! It's so sad! I mean, she said she'd never let go of him...why did she let go? WHY?!

HeadofEverything: Oh I see. I'm ever so happy I don't live with him. Good luck, Nymphadora.

ColorfullyAwesome: Thanks...

RemingMeLater: If Rose had just let Jack on the furniture then this would have never happened! And he could've lived! But noooo!! I HATE MUGGLE MOVIE DIRECTORS!

ColorfullyAwesome: (sigh)

--

**New Post (Harry Potter)**

**Subject: Someone hhhhheeeelllpppp!!!**

My best friends aren't talking and it's very frustrating. Plus, everytime I try to talk to Remus about it, he just says "If they let you get on the furniture, they're you're friends!".

I don't even know what that means.

--

Comments

--

Dora Tonks says:

REMUS shut UP!

--

Remus Lupin says:

I just can't!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Is he still talking about that one movie?

--

Dora Tonks says:

Yup...

--

Bill Weasley says:

Seriously, dude. Drop it!

--

Remus Lupin says:

You guys don't understand. I wouldn't expect you to!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oookay.

--

Harry Potter says:

Thanks for helping, guys...

--

**Chatroom #8675309**

**Inside**

SeekandFind  
StayingRon  
CleverlyAmazing

StayingRon: What is Hermione doing here?

CleverlyAmazing: I can be where I want!

SeekandFind: Must you guys always fight? Just talk it out!

StayingRon: I want to! She doesn't!

CleverlyAmazing: This is partially your fault too, Harry.

SeekandFind: Hey, don't blame me! I just bet on you guys! I wasn't a part of whatever they said...

StayingRon: Hermione, I had no idea Harry bet on us going out the day I asked you. They were trying to torture me. And they succeeded.

CleverlyAmazing: How so?

StayingRon: They kept me from you!

CleverlyAmazing: Awww!

SeekandFind: (barfs a little in mouth)

--

**White Fluff of Terror **

So Hermione has forgiven Ron and from where I am I can see them snogging. Harry looks left out. He needs help on his homework. Sucka!

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh I'll never get a girlfriend!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Well that's too bad...

--

Remus Lupin says:

Maybe if you go on a cruise you'll meet the perfect girl but then you'll make her get on the furniture when the ship begins to sink and she'll say no matter what she will hold on to you but then she won't because she's just a heartbreaking liar, Harry! Don't trust a word she says!

--

**Ah my tooth REALLY hurts (it's loose and I've been wiggling it all day...yes I'm 13 and I still have baby teeth!). Please RnR!**


	10. PDA

**I pulled that tooth out last night AND I learned I might be headin to Florida later this month (MAYBE!) with my family! Woot woot! Oh, and I know this is total self-advertising, but my friend and I have this wrock band called Hufflepuff Hawtties. Check us out :D.**

**WARNING! HERMIONE IS OOC IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**--**

**New Post (Ginny Weasley)  
**

**Subject: PDA**

Ron and Hermione are always doing SOMETHING. I swear. Either hugging, kissing, holding hands, snuggling, sleeping on each other in the common room, laughing with each other, or walking with their arms around each other's shoulders. One time Harry and I had to literally pull them apart so they wouldn't be late to class.

--

Comments

--

Percy Weasley says:

Teenagers are so unbehaved these days.

--

Harry Potter says:

I remember that! Ron spent all History of Magic telling me how much he missed his Hermione and that he wanted to see her again.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Aww, Ron. Did you really?

--

Ron Weasley says:

I did. Hey Hermione, have I told you I love you today?

--

Hermione Granger says:

You have now ;).

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Seriously? You guys are sitting RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!

--

**Chatroom #4321**

**Title: The Loooove Room**

**Inside  
**

StayingRon  
CleverlyAmazing  
SeekandFind  
BoldandBrilliant

StayingRon: Hermione!

CleverlyAmazing: RON!

BoldandBrilliant: Harry! What's up (let's ignore Hermione and Ron)?

SeekandFind: Erm..nothing! (Okay!)

StayingRon: Guess what?

BoldandBrilliant: Harry, we have a Quidditch match coming up!

CleverlyAmazing: What?

SeekandFind: Oh yeah! Against Ravenclaw! Let's beat em!

BoldandBrilliant: Will do.

StayingRon: I love you!

CleverlyAmazing: I love you too! I'd hug you if I was by you! Wait, I AM! (hug)

StayingRon: (hug)

BoldandBrilliant: Oh my GOD when will it end?

SeekandFind: Hey, at least you don't share a dorm with either of them!

BoldandBrilliant: I feel sorry for you, Harry.

--

**White Fluff of Terror **

Since Harry needs me to send his stuff and will never get rid of me, I can say this:

LIFE SUCKS FOR YOU!! Haha. Is this worse than your friends fighting?

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

No because at least I can talk with both of them together without a fight breaking out.

--

Fred Weasley says:

What if we...

--

George Weasley says:

Excellent idea, Fred! Oh this'll be good...

--

Molly Weasley says:

Those two are always up to something..

--

Harry Potter says:

REALLY?

--

**New Post (Dumbledore)  
**

**Subject: Romance**

Isn't romance just lovely?

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Er, yeah. It's...dashing.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Not if you get rejected a LOT. Trust me, I watched James get turned down every day for six years.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Oh, are you over your Titanic phase?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Yes. I hope you're happy.

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh trust me, she's not the only happy one here.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Shut up, Harry.

--

**Clumsy Me**

Remus is over Titanic (yessss!). I just realized I never talked to Hermione about Ron and Harry...I guess I don't have to. At least they're together, right? No more fighting.

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

You don't live with them, do you?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Maybe it's like the honeymoon effect. It'll wear off soon.

--

Dumbledore says:

Yes...they are just very happy right now.

--

Harry Potter says:

Sometimes I just want to STRANGLE them...

The rest of the time they ARE a pretty cute couple...

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Now that I think abou tit, they aren't THAT bad. Right?

--

Fred Weasley says:

Not too bad...yet. Mwahahaha!

--

Molly Weasley says:

You boys better not do anything to harsh. Ron and Hermione are very happy!

--

George Weasley says:

Oh nothing TOO harsh, mother. It's just a little...relationship tester.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh guys, don't be mean to them! They JUST got together!!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Oh loosen up, Gin!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh God you guys are gonna ruin them aren't you?

--

George Weasley says:

Now, Ginny, why would we do that?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

...never mind...

--

**Find out what Fred and George are gonna do next chapter!**


	11. MWAHAHAHA!

**Okay, now I hear we might be going to Chicago...so I guess that's still pretty cool :D. I have some news: This story will end at chapter 23. No more, no less. I know it's a little early to decide when to end it, but I don't want it to be too long or too short. 23 seems like a good amount of chapters to me :D. Sorry if that makes you sad, and if it makes you happy...that's great too?**

**--**

**Prank on Ron**

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!! Yes, it's us. It's your enemies. FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! Feel our WRATH!

Okay enough of that. Let us tell you what we just did! And Ron is too thick to notice it. Fred wants to do the evil laugh thing again so MWAMWAMWAHAHA HAHA HAHA MWAHA MWAHA! (Don't ask, I, George, didn't type the evil laugh...)

We put a love potion in his breakfast (we pretended we were 'nicely' putting syrup on his pancakes...he's really really oblivious). The potion makes him fall in love for a day with any girl. All we had to do was get one strand of hair from a girl. It's faster and easier (and tastier) than a Polyjuice Potion. Guess what girl we just happened to run into the other day?

Parvati Patil!

We just plucked a piece of hair off her head. She turned around...we said 'hi' and ran off like the creeps we are :D.

Oh this is going to be fun!!!!! NO ONE TELL HERMIONE!

**This post has been blocked from: Hermione Granger**

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

No! Guys! This isn't nice! You're going to ruin their relationship!

--

Fred Weasley says:

You tell either of them, I will personally see that you won't be able to play Quidditch for the rest of your life.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Okay that's not good...last time you said that and I didn't listen to you, I almost died...Bill saved my life that day...I WON'T TELL ANYONE!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Oh no. I just hope Hermione doesn't find out...

--

**Chatroom #007**

**Title: What happened to Ron?**

**Inside**

CleverlyAmazing  
ColorfullyAwesome  
BoldandBrilliant

CleverlyAmazing: Ron keeps talking about Parvati Patil for some weird reason. Actually, he's barely talked about anything else.

ColorfullyAwesome: Oh, he's just messed up on a potion.

BoldandBrilliant: Yeah, just a potion. A potion. Nothing else.

CleverlyAmazing: ...okay...

_ColorfullyAwesome private message to BoldandBrilliant: How can you possibly be bad at lying on the INTERNET?!_

_BoldandBrilliant private message to ColorfullyAwesome: Hey! It takes real skill...and it's not like it's on _purpose_!_

CleverlyAmazing: Hello? Guys?

ColorfullyAwesome: HEY!

BoldandBrilliant: How's Crookshanks?!

CleverlyAmazing: Er, fine...but come on! Why is Ron like this?

ColorfullyAwesome: We don't know, whoops gotta go.....

--

**Clumsy Me**

I hate you, F and G.

--

No comments have been posted yet. Be the first!

--

**New Post (Ron Weasley)**

**Subject: Parvati Patil!**

I'm in love with Parvati Patil! She's the most beautiful girl ever!

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

WHAT?! You said I was the prettiest! I thought you loved ME! Ron! I hate you!!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh great, they are gonna start fighting again.

--

Harry Potter says:

NOOOOOO!

--

Parvati Patil says:

Ew, stay away from me, Ron!

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Hahaha! Mudblood Granger and Filthy Traitor Weasley are fighting again! And Potter has to deal with them. Hahahahahahaha LIFE SUCKS FOR YOU, POTTER!!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Sorry, Hermione. Parvati is just so perfect...

--

Hermione Granger says:

Ugh! I HATE YOU! I wish you'd fall in a hole, set your self on fire, and burn while I watch!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Ouch.

--

**Prank on Ron**

Yeah...this went a little worse than we thought. Hermione and Ron broke up. Now we have to deal with them fighting. And sulking. Well, sulking mostly AFTER the potion wears off...

We are in deep trouble.

--

Comments

--

Molly Weasley says:

How dare you do this to your poor younger brother! You two are in deep trouble! I don't know what I'm gonna make you do, but you guys are going to regret pulling that prank!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Oh snap.

--

George Weasley says:

This is all your fault, Fred!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Doesn't mattter...we're both in trouble.

--

George Weasley says:

Crap.

--

**Leave me some...review!**


	12. Oh Hermione

**So sorry it took so long. I went to a wedding and I've been hanging with my friends, so I've been busy! I PASSED 100 REVIEWS! Woot woot!!!**

--

**Chatroom #121234**

**Title: We need Jerry Springer.**

**Inside**

SeekandFind  
ColorfullyAwesome  
Twin2  
EvilIsMyName

Twin2: Okay this is Fred AND George. We just are on Fred's account to save trouble.

ColorfullyAwesome: Yeah, like THAT'S gonna save trouble.

SeekandFind: Gah! Ever since that potion wore off, Hermione and Ron have been arguing about who did what!

Twin2: Haha...(ouch, George!)...I mean...oh, I'm ever so sorry. -Fred

ColorfullyAwesome: (facepalm). It's ALL your fault, Fred! Well, you too George, but MOSTLY Fred!!!

EvilIsMyName: Hello.

SeekandFind: Hey! I don't know you...

ColorfullyAwesome: Yeah, who _are _you?

EvilIsMyName: Evil. Geez, my screen name is EvilIsMyName so that means my name is Evil! I thought that was obvious.

Twin2: I bet he's a Death Eater!

SeekandFind: I bet he works for Darth Vader!

ColorfullyAwesome: ....

EvilIsMyName: ....

Twin2: My Harry, you ARE stupid.

--

**Evil means PARTAY!**

Let's all party like we won the Quidditch World Cup!

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

Let's not...

--

Dora Tonks says:

Who IS this? He was in our chatroom, I think.

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh no...Hermione just threw a pot at Ron! He's really angry...oh snap, here she comes. Oh no, Ron is yelling at ME now! Apparently, I should be on his side! WHAT SIDE?! WHY ME? WHHHYYY MEEEEE?

--

George Weasley says:

(Yawn). No one really cares anymore, Harry.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Aww. I care, Harry!

--

Fred Weasley says:

That's cos you LOVE him, don't you?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Really? I thought you were married to Tonks!

--

Remus Lupin says:

I am! I don't love Harry! I just felt bad because the twins were being mean!

--

Fred Weasley says:

What ever you say, Remie.

--

Dora Tonks says:

How DARE you betray me!!!!

--

Remus Lupin says:

GAH! Why must you ruin everyone's life, Fred? Oh...and George!!

--

Harry Potter says:

You life ruiners! All you do is go around ruining lives!

--

Remus Lupin says:

You tell 'em, Harry!

--

**Evil means PARTAY!**

Since everyone totally ignored my last post, I'll post again!

Anyone want to laugh at all the little first years for tripping into mud when it rains?

Anyone want to PUSH the little firsties into the mud?

--

Comments

--

Snuffles says:

You are one evil pranker. I like it!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Snuffles, what did I say about making friends over the blog?

--

Snuffles says:

Erm...nothing.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Oh.

--

Dora Tonks says:

You're stupid. You dumb little stupid old man!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey! You married this dumb little stupid old man!

--

Fred Weasley says:

You tell 'em, Remie!

--

Remus Lupin says:

...shuddup.

--

**Chatroom #543OPENSESAME!**

**Inside**

EvilIsMyName  
BoldandBrilliant  
SeekandFind

BoldandBrilliant: Opensesame isn't a number...

SeekandFind: Yeah...oh well!

EvilIsMyName: No one ever stays on topic on my blogs!

BoldandBrilliant: No one ever stays on topic. Ever.

SeekandFind: Yes yes..good point, good point.

EvilIsMyName: Did you really have to repeat that?

SeekandFind: Yes, yes I did.

BoldandBrilliant: (facedesk)

--

**BABY COME BACK TO ME!**

Hermione! Fred and George gave me a potion!! I didn't mean the things I said! It was all the potion. You are the only girl I see!

Here's a poem for you...

Oh Hermione  
I wish you could see  
You're making my heart bleed

Can you see the pieces?  
This love just can't release us.

Oh Hermione  
It's just you and me  
Who can feel this feeling

Can you see our connection?  
You're my only affection  
Just seeing your reflection  
Makes me yearn for your attention

Oh Hermione  
You're teasin' me  
You know you're a beauty

Don't you know that I'm in love with only you?  
You'll be my girl, through and through  
Tell me, who else? Who?  
You know I'll love you better than those fools

Oh Hermione  
Please forgive me.

--

**So what do you think? The comments to Ron's post will be posted next chapter. Will Hermione give in? Or is she too stubborn? Find out on the next installment of CENTER OF BLOGGING FOR MAGICAL PERSONS!**


	13. OOC

**I just realized I forgot to dedicate a chapter to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD. I'm sooo sorry!! This chapter is dedicated to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD. She gave me the idea first to have Hedwig in there so thanks :D. **

**Notice: The first comments are to Ron's poem post from last chapter. I didn't post them for...reasons. :D  
**

--

Comments 

--

Fred Weasley says:

(tear) Ron, that is the _sweetest _thing ever! Oh, you!

--

George Weasley says:

Any girl who can't forgive you for that needs to get her heart checked because it shouldn't be beating!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Haha you guys are so funny. Hey Ron, you should win a Nobel Prize for this!

--

Ron Weasley says:

What's a Nobel Prize?

--

Hermione Granger says:

It's a Muggle thing.

--

Ron Weasley says:

HERMIONE! Are you talking to me? Come on, giiirrrllll.

--

Hermione Granger says:

I do have to admit that was a very sweet poem.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Do you forgive me???

--

Hermione Granger says:

Hmm...not _yet._

_--_

**Chatroom #42409**

**Title: I'm pretty freaking awesome**

**Inside**

EvilIsMyName  
SeekandFind

SeekandFind: So who ARE you?

EvilIsMyName: If I knew, why would I tell you?

SeekandFind: Wait, what? You don't know who you are?

EvilIsMyName: I know who I am. I just don't want to tell you.

SeekandFind: ...

EvilIsMyName: I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're just not that cool. You may have defeated me once...

SeekandFind: WHAT?!!!

EvilIsMyName: Oh shizznit freckles. Did I say that? WHOOPS!

_EvilIsMyName has signed off_

SeekandFind: ...crap.

--

**Ron is the bomb**

Hey guys...it's Ron.

Guess what? Hermione forgave me!

But not before making me announce to the whole school that I was a 'Prat who needs to rethink his life choices especially ruining the lives of others' and a 'Git who was in need of a good bath'. I guess it was worth it, even if it wasn't my fault I 'fell in love' with one of the Patils. At least we're back together!!

--

Comments

--

Dora Tonks says:

You guys better not act like you did last time.

--

Ron Weasley says:

What do you mean?

--

Dumbledore says:

Now, Ron! I thought you were smarter than that!

--

Snuffles says:

You guys acted like...Lily and James after they got together!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Oh no, don't bring up bad memories...

--

Hermione Granger says:

Come on, we weren't THAT bad.

--

Snuffles says:

When I say you acted like Lily and James, I mean it. They were never apart. I fear what happened in the head room...

--

Ron Weasley says:

Hey! It's not as bad as Remus and Tonks when they aren't in public. Anyone ever peek in on their 'private moments'?

--

Snuffles says:

Ugh, disgusting! Have you heard their nicknames?

"Wolfie-bear" and "Color-cuddles".

Seriously?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Don't make fun of me. I'm sensitive.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Great, you mad him cry!

JERKS!

--

Harry Potter says:

GUYS! I just wanna let you know that VOLDEMORT IS ON THIS BLOG!

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Ahhh Harry...no he isn't. You're just mistaken! He must be a poser. Silly boy...

--

Ron Weasley says:

Fudge...

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Yesssss?

--

Ron Weasley says:

Shut up.

--

**Don't worry, there will be some freaking out. They aren't gonna be non-chalant. :D. Anyone seen Harry Potter the Musical on youtube? Freaking hilarious!**


	14. Pshh, Voldemort Isn't Back!

**I'm ever so sorry I took forever to update. I'm not very good at updating on time. At all. I went on vacation a month ago and I lost my ideas I had for this story o.O so so so sooooo sorry! But here you are!**

**--**

**Let's Party!**

Oh yeah! Guess who's back?

Wait don't guess, I'll tell you!

I'M BACK! I bet you thought I would NEVER come back because lil ole Harry Potter 'defeated' me.

Psshhh.

Tom Marvolo Riddle doesn't DO defeat.

I'm too awesome for that.

--

Comments

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Who's idea of a joke is this? I blame DRACO!

--

Severus Snape says:

I blame Draco too! He's always talking about how amazing he is.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Yeah this is all Draco's fault!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I hate to blame someone, but I blame Draco.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Yeah, let's all blame it one the small blond, hot one!

Pu-lease. Draco Malfoy doesn't DO pranks.

--

Harry Potter says:

HA! There! You just spoke in third person using your full name! JUST LIKE THE POSTER!

Caught you red handed, didn't I?

--

Ron Weasley says:

You just saved the world again, Harry!

--

Voldemort says:

You guys are stupider than I thought.

That wasn't Draco you fools.

Just for thinking it was, I'm gonna go kill someone.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Do you believe Harry NOW, Fudge?

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Uh, no!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

(facepalm)

No that wasn't good enough.

(facedesk)

Better.

--

Voldemort says:

I don't blame him. I wouldn't even want to believe I was back.

--

**Chatroom #1**

**Title: OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!**

**Inside-**

**NevilleTheNotSoBrave  
CleverlyAmazing  
StayingRon**

NevilleTheNotSoBrave- VOLDEMORT'S BACK. Oh no! Oh MAN! Oh MERLIN!!

CleverlyAmazing- It's okay everything's gonna be fine...

StayingRon- How can you say that?! We could be next, Hermione! I can't bear to lose...my pet owls!

CleverlyAmazing- No matter how...caring...that is, we have to say calm.

NevilleTheNotSoBrave- CALM IS WHAT PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY AREN'T CALM, HERMIONE!

CleverlyAmazing- I don't know what planet you are from, but here on Earth staying calm is a GOOD THING.

StayingRon- Oh, sorry. We need to stop freaking out because I mean IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL that a GENOCIDE isn't AT ALL gonna happen! Let's STAY CALM Neville!

CleverlyAmazing- I think that was supposed to be sarcastic...

NevilleTheNotSoBrave- Me too! WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?

CleverlyAmazing- Well NOW I am!

--

**What To Do When A Mass Murder Is Bound To Happen**

Hello, this is Remus Lupin here to tell you what to do when you might die at any moment.

Tip #1- Stay Calm. It's best not to freak out when something like this happens. It'll probably get you killed. Or worse. Trust me.

Tip #2- Always be armed. At any moment, you could be attacked so it's best to have your wand just in case.

Tip #3- Stay close to loved ones. You'd want to die by the ones you love, right? Well unless you're heartless...

Tip #4- Don't do a Cornelius Fudge and deny everything. That just makes it harder for you to survive.

Until next time, this has been Remus Lupin with What To Do When A Mass Murder Is Bound To Happen.

--

Comments

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Hey at least I don't think the world is gonna just END!

--

Harry Potter says:

THAT'S THE POINT! The point is that the world might be crashing down and you're just sitting sipping your tea saying 'Oh everything's FIIINEEE!'

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

How did you know I was sipping tea?!

--

Harry Potter says:

I stalk you (rolls eyes).

--

Draco Malfoy says:

HARRY POTTER? A STALKER? Yes! Now I've got you!

--

Harry Potter says:

Ooookay....

--

**Okay I have to go like soon so I'll update sooner than last time, okay??! Oh and I shortened my profile by a LOT so there's less random stuff than before.**


	15. Hang Out Buddy

**Did I ever tell you guys that you're awesome? Guess what...you guys are awesome. :D. **

**Anyone here watch How I Met Your Mother? I love that show. "You know how it's hard to be my friend because I'm so awesome?" Barney XD. One of my favorite Ted lines is "No, my PARENTS live in Ohio. I live in the moment." Just thinking about it makes me LOL. I'm laughing right now to myself! **

**I just wanted to say that. And away we go with yet another chapter.**

**--**

**Ello all my soon-to-be dead friends!**

I've decided that since I'm too awesome for you slow little peasants, I'm going to tell you some people on my to kill list. I know I know, this is very out of character for me. But I'm bored...

So I'm probably gonna kill Dumbledore. Yeah. I don't really like him.

But you already knew that, didn't you?

Well...you probably also know I'm gonna kill Harry Potter. I need to think more creatively. But these Death Eaters just won't LEAVE ME ALONE. I wish I could just kill them, but then I would be powerless. Damn.

Oh also, I've decided to get another pet besides my snake. I'm getting a mini-dragon soon. And yes, I am naming him Awesome. Awesome the Dragon. Has a nice ring, yes?

--

Comments

--

Hedwig says:

Ahhh, so your getting a dragon? I knew it. That's just like you. Ya silly guy.

--

Harry Potter says:

Hedwig...are you FRIENDS with Voldemort??

--

Hedwig says:

Well we went bowling once and we just started hanging out after that. I guess you could say we're friends.

--

Voldemort says:

Hedwig, I told you...I don't have friends. I have hang-out-buddies. Hedwig is one of my hang-out-buddies.

--

Ron Weasley says:

I'm going to pretend I didn't just read that...

--

Hermione Granger says:

Why is everyone ignoring the fact that Voldemort wants to KILL Dumbledore?!

--

Hedwig says:

Aww, come on! Why Dumbledore?

--

Voldemort says:

He's holdin' me down.

--

Harry Potter says:

You want to KILL Dumbledore?!

--

Voldemort says:

Well I DID say that, didn't I?

--

Ron Weasley says:

You really thought we'd read that?

--

Draco Malfoy says:

I did.

--

Harry Potter says:

Well that's because you're a suck up, Draco.

--

Voldemort says:

Yeah, it's true. Maybe I'll make YOU kill Dumbledore.

--

Hermione Granger says:

That WOULD be a nice twist...

BUT STILL! Why am I the only one freaking out now?!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Hermione, did you read Lupin's post? We have to stay calm.

And don't worry. You've got a macho man right here to protect you.

--

Hermione Granger says;

Oh yes, you are SO strong Mr. Afraid-of-spiders.

--

Voldemort says:

You're afraid of spiders? I thought I was the only one!

--

Hermione Granger says:

WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!

--

**Hermione's Going Insane**

Guys, I'm a little afraid.

Hermione is like...insane. She's been yelling 'What has happened to the world?' constantly. I tell her to stay calm...she doesn't listen.

This is more frightening than learning about Hedwig and Voldemort's secret hang-out-buddyship.

-Ron

--

Comments

--

Snuffles says:

I cannot believe they hang out. Hedwig is such a traitor!

--

Harry Potter says:

How do you think I feel?! I thought he was MY friend. Then he goes behind my back and hangs out with that piece of VERMIN! Talk about a backstabber.

--

Snuffles says:

What a bitch!

--

Ron Weasley says:

He-llo! I got girl problems here!

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh my God, Ron. You always have girl problems. What's it this time? A girl freaking out?

--

Ron Weasley says:

That's EXACTLY what it is!

--

Snuffles says:

Just tell her to chill.

--

Ron Weasley says:

That's what I did first. Duh.

--

Harry Potter says:

That's when you hug her, tell her she's pretty, and give her chocolate. Works everytime.

--

Ron Weasley says:

That's like a perfect idea! You're the best!

--

Remus Lupin says:

What I do is take her to dinner.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Yeah, but you're old.

--

Remus Lupin says:

I BEG TO DIFFER!

--

Snuffles says:

I beg you not to.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Voldemort is back and all you guys are worrying about his how to calm me down?

I'm telling you, I think we're in a parallel universe.

--

Snuffles says:

Sounds cool to me.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Oh shut up Snuffles.

--

Snuffles says:

Oh, bite me.

--

**Okay it's gotten VERY OOC but it's SUPPOSED to be like that :P. I think very OOC came a looong time ago...XD. Hope you enjoyed! I liked writing it! Especially Voldemort. **


	16. Insanity

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was at Six Flags all day and I was dead tired when I got home. Anyone else excited for the new Sonny With A Chance episode on Sunday? It's probably just me :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mickey Ds or Harry Potter. Did I really have to tell you that?  
**

**--**

**This Is Why I'm Hot**

Me and Hedwig went clubbing last night.

Jealous much?

--

Comments

--

Hedwig says:

Oh yeah! Remember when that one girl sooo flirted with you?

--

Voldemort says:

She sooo wanted a piece of this.

But I told her...I said 'Sorry, babe. I'm taken.'

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Taken by WHO?

--

Voldemort says:

Ahhh....well see, Draco....sometimes you have to LIE to get away from people. She wasn't the most...sane girl in the club.

--

Harry Potter says:

Are you kidding me?!

So instead of murdering people like you said, which scared half the world to death, you are out clubbing with MY owl?

This is insane.

Isn't this insane?

--

Ronald Weasley says:

The apocalypse is coming!

--

Snuffles says:

What's that?

--

Hermione Granger says:

It's what Muggles call the end of the world.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Ahhh so Ron's been hanging out with Hermione a little TOO much.

--

Ron Wealsey says:

Have not.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Have too!

--

Voldemort says:

Shut up you mongrels. You're so annoying.

--

Snuffles says:

Oh like you're any better, Mr. I'm-So-Hot-I-Can-Turn-Down-Girls!

--

Voldemort says:

Oh great comeback Mr. I-Have-A-Dog's-Name!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

SHUT UP before I make you!

--

Voldemort says:

Oh what are you, my mother?

--

Snuffles says:

I heard your mom died when you were born.

--

Voldemort says:

Don't go there, brah.

--

**Chatroom **

**Title: What's happening?**

**Inside  
SeekandFind  
BoldandBrilliant  
ColorfullyAwesome**

ColorfullyAwesome: Hey guys!

BoldandBrilliant: Hey Tonks!

SeekandFind: What the heck is going ON?

ColorfullyAwesome: Ahhh...I don't really care. No one's dying, so that's good, right?

SeekandFind: But your an Auror! You're supposed to stop evil!

ColorfullyAwesome: Has Voldemort really even done anything evil? All he's done so far is state he's going to kill you and Dumbledore (but never really did anything) and go clubbing. Unless dancing is evil, we can't do anything.

BoldandBrilliant: Yeah, stop freaking out Harry.

SeekandFind: No way! How come I'm the only one worried about the world being destroyed?

ColorfullyAwesome: Because everyone else knows to follow Remus' advice and stay CALM.

SeekandFind: Ugh. People are so difficult.

BoldandBrilliant: Hey, you asked...

--

**Hot Stuff**

Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I guess you could've guessed that from the title. Because I AM hot stuff. Deal with it.

WELL I have some news. I'm getting a hair cut. Yes, I know. You're probably like 'What? He's cutting off that beautiful, luscious hair?!'. I'm sorry. It must be done.

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

You do know that no one cares, right?

--

Pansy Parkinson says:

_I _care, Drake-y!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

You don't count.

--

Pansy Parkinson says:

Why? I AM someone.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Well, you're PANSY. No one really listens to you.

--

Pansy Parkinson says:

Yeah, right! You're just jealous.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

There's nothing to be jealous of.

--

Pansy Parkinson says:

Yes. I have Draco.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

If anything, I pity you.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Yeah...you don't _have _me. I'm too great to be had.

--

**Bada da da daaa I'm lovin it**

McDonald's is the most addicting food in all the land.

-Dumbledore

--

Comments

--

Snuffles says:

True dat.

--

Voldemort says:

More addicting than murder.

--

Ron Weasley says:

What's McDonald's?

--

Draco Malfoy says:

You don't know what McDonald's is?! How can you LIVE?

--

Hermione Granger says:

McDonald's is fast food! You've never been to a muggle restaurant?!

--

Ron Weasley says:

No....

--

Dora Tonks says:

That's close to impossible.

--

Hedwig says:

Even I'VE been to Mickey Ds!

--

Harry Potter says:

When?!

--

Hedwig says:

With my BFF Voldy, of course.

--

Severus Snape says:

You are creepy.

--

Voldemort says:

You just wish YOU could be my hang-out-buddy.

--

Severus Snape says:

Yes, that is my dream. To hang out with a mass murderer.

--

Hedwig says:

I sooo saw that coming.

--

**I'm not proud of this chapter...I had no idea where to go with it :(. I do like the beginning though :P. Next chapter, there will be some drama. Not much...but a little.**


	17. People are Dying

**Hey hey hey. I'm so happy about my new icon because I friggin love that picture. I loved the old one too, but I LOVE this one SUPER much! Okay...enough about my icon. Let's go on to the chapta!**

**--**

**Why me? WHY ME? **

Hedwig won't talk to me anymore. She's just...avoiding me now. It's not fair. Who else am I gonna hang out with?

My best fri- I mean...HANG-OUT-BUDDY isn't talking to me. I'm gonna take it out on all of you!

DIE special people! DIE!

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Hedwig! What is your problem?!

--

Hedwig says:

He said that my feathers looked grey. Do you know what that does to a girl? I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GREYING YET!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Aren't your feathers SUPPOSED to be grey?

--

Hedwig says:

You know what Ron, I'd wish you'd just shut up.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Well that wasn't nice!

--

Hedwig says:

Shut up Lupin. No one likes you.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Hey, now! I love you, Remus!

--

Remus Lupin says:

Thank you!

--

**Chatroom**

**Title: NONE**

**Inside**

**StayingRon  
ColorfullyAwesome**

ColorfullyAwesome: I just found out that the minister's assistant's cousin died.

StayingRon: Ahh, I never liked him anyways.

--

**People. Are. DYING.**

I just got news that my mother was killed this morning.

Remus Lupin.

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oh my God, Lupin that's terrible!

--

Remus Lupin says:

I know...I feel terrible right now. And to top it off, full moon is coming up.

--

Dora Tonks says:

This is just tragic. I was with him when the news came. It was terrible.

His face went from normal to completely devastated within a second.

--

Hermione Granger says:

I never knew Voldemort was actually going to kill people.

I cannot believe it!

--

Harry Potter says:

If the Ministry doesn't do anything soon, more and more people are going to die. People close to us.

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Voldemort was not a part of this. He is NOT back. You just want to blame him because someone pretended to be him on this blog.

--

Severus Snape says:

Denial is NOT a good thing, Fudge. People ARE dying. It's because of Voldemort.

--

**Why me? WHY ME?**

I would apologize for killing Mrs. Lupin, but I don't feel like it. And murder is fun. Plus, when I'm depressed, it's therapeutic.

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

It's therapeutic?! Taking people's LIVES?

--

Voldemort says:

I say the same thing about cleaning...

--

Hedwig says:

Voldemort, I'm disappointed in you. I cannot believe you would kill people because of ME.

--

Harry Potter says:

You've gotta be kidding me.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I'm surprised we didn't see something like this come sooner. We should have been more prepared. But instead we ignored it.

I fear the end is coming faster for some then we expected.

--

**Yes, this has taken a nosedive into drama. I promise to try and lighten it up as I go on! Oh, and sorry for shortness. I wanted it to end with...that last post.**


	18. Cozy

**So so so sorry for taking so long. I've been thinking about where to take this!!! Oh and what shows do you guys like to watch? I just thought I'd ask you guys since fall is coming up and you know, all the shows (that aren't cancelled) are going to be starting new seasons. What do you guys like to watch? I'm super excited for Glee!!!!! And NCIS, House, How I Met Your Mother, Big Bang Theory, Office, 30 Rock...**

**Okay I'll shuddup now!**

**--**

**I'm done...for now**

Hedwig apologized. I'm done killing...as of now. Also, _I _am done killing. Meaning, I can still send other people to kill. So ha. Don't get all cozy and party-throwy yet!

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Don't tell ME not to get cozy! Maybe I WILL!

Look, there's a pillow right here! I'll cuddle with it...

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Harry, that's me...

--

Harry Potter says:

Ermm....uhh...I knew that.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Do you wanna let go of me now?

--

Harry Potter says:

Not particularly.

--

**Chatroom**

**Title: Oh. MY. GAWD. **

**Inside**

StayingRon  
Twin1  
CleverlyAmazing

StayingRon: Okay, what did you want to tell us, Fred?

Twin1: Hey, it's Fred AND George!

StayingRon: Whatever, get on with it!

Twin1: Harry! GINNY! On the couch! CUDDLING!

CleverlyAmazing: WHAT? When?

Twin1: Right now!

StayingRon: Oh my God! Let's go see!

CleverlyAmazing: They are. so. CUTE!

StayingRon: But it's Ginny...and Harry...

CleverlyAmazing: Aww, we were once young and in love, Ron. Remember?

Twin1: REMEMBER? It's been like, two weeks...

CleverlyAmazing: Shut up, Fred.

Twin1: That was George! Why do I always get the blame?

StayingRon: Because everyone suspects you.

Twin1: Why?!

StayingRon: Think about it...

Twin1: That might take a while. He gets distracted easily.

Twin1: I do NOT!

CleverlyAmazing: You kinda...do.

StayingRon: ANYWAYS, let's get back on topic!

Twin1: There was a topic?

StayingRon: Harry and Ginny!

Twin1: Oh YEAH!

CleverlyAmazing: Aw come on, don't bother them! Look, they're sleeping now!

StayingRon: Fine...they are kinda cute.

Twin1: Oooohhhh. It's because I'm the one who comes up with genius plans!

Twin1: You so do NOT! I help.

Twin1: Yeah, help. Not lead.

CleverlyAmazing: Shut up!

StayingRon: Let's go get something to eat, Hermione. It's almost seven. And I am STARVING.

CleverlyAmazing: Okay, me too.

Twin1: You guys suck.

--

**No one mourns the wicked!**

Yes. No one is going to be sad when you die, Voldemort!

No one cries 'HE WON'T RETURN!'.

Nope.

We'll REJOICE!

--

Comments

--

Severus Snape says:

Who posted this?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I don't know, but whoever did sure likes Wicked.

--

Remus Lupin says:

What is Wicked?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

It's a Muggle...what do they call them? Musicals! Yes it is a musical!

--

Dora Tonks says:

How do you know about Wicked?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

How do YOU know about Wicked?

--

Dora Tonks says:

Touche...

--

**Couple??**

Hey, Harry and Ginny? I saw you guys CUDDLING. You guys should get together. You're cute :D.

-Hermione

--

Comments

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Harry was the one who wouldn't let go of me!

--

Harry Potter says:

You fell asleep first!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

That's not fair! You were waaay too comfy. That's YOUR fault.

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh yeah, blame it on the teddy bear! You shouldn't talk! You were the one who didn't even TRY to get up.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Well you were way to cozy!

--

Harry Potter says:

Well you know what?!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

WHAT?

--

Harry Potter says:

I LOVE YOU.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Well! I love you TOO!

--

Harry Potter says:

Wanna go out sometime?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Why, of course.

--

**Thus concludes my Ginny/Harry chapter :). I really really wanna buy all the Star Wars movies, but I'm not sure if I have enough money...:( But I've decided to be Han Solo for Halloween! :D**


	19. Awesomesauce

**Ello all. It's been a while, hasn't it? School is coming up! And I'm excited :D. Okay, I watched Fame the other night and Evita!!! :D. And A Chorus Line, movie version :(. If anyone has seen both A Chorus Line the movie AND play, they will know what I'm talking about when I say WHAT DID THEY DO TO THE SONGS? I also saw Phantom of the Opera last night. I love the Opera Ghost. I LOVE HIM! okay...  
**

**--**

**What do you do when...**

...your best friend is going out with your sister?

--

Comments

--

Voldemort says:

You let them be happy and be together forever!

..

Haha! You probably thought I was being serious! Really, just murder one of them. Makes the world a better place. Or you could ask me to do it. It would be awesome if your friend was Harry Potter. It is Harry, right?

--

Harry Potter says:

Yes, it's me, idiot.

And hey! You're going out with Hermione. She's LIKE a sister to me...so we're even.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Yeah, and didn't you say you even thought they looked cute!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Fine! I won't get mad...I promise...

--

Hermione Granger says:

When were you ever mad?

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oh don't talk, Hermione!

--

Hermione Granger says:

MAKE ME!

--

Ron Weasley says:

I'd rather kiss you!

--

Harry Potter says:

Merlin, guys!

--

**Chatroom **

**Title: Awesomesauce**

**Inside**

BoldandBrilliant  
SeekandFind  
ColorfullyAwesome

ColorfullyAwesome: So you guys are dating...

SeekandFind: Yeah...

ColorfullyAwesome: Well, it's time for the talk...

BoldandBrilliant: WHAT?! I already got that talk about three years ago!!!

BoldandBrilliant: FROM MY MOTHER.

SeekandFind: NO WAY. You didn't give Hermione and Ron the talk!

ColorfullyAwesome: Chillax...all I was gonna say was that if you guys ever needed a double date partner, me and Remus are open...

BoldandBrilliant: Oh yeah excellent. A double date with people WAY older than us!

ColorfullyAwesome: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!

SeekandFind: We already have Ron and Hermione!

ColorfullyAwesome: WELL! I guess we'll just find a new couple to play Charades with on Friday nights!

_ColorfullyAwesome has logged off  
_

BoldandBrilliant: Who plays Charades on Friday nights?

SeekandFind: .....

--

**Beans HAHAHAHAHA!**

Isn't BEANS a funny word?!

BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS JEANS!

Hahaha! I SAID JEANS!

--

Comments

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

It appears someone is on crack.

--

Severus Snape says:

What kind of school is this?

Next thing you know...

There will be suicidal pomegranates destroying the giant squid.

--

Neville Longbottom says:

Haha, wouldn't that be the day?

Maybe I could create them...

--

Voldemort says:

Who wrote this? Was it YOU?!

--

Harry Potter says:

Uhmm...who?

--

Voldemort says:

Ahh I keep forgetting you can't point to people on blogs...shoot. Life SUCKS!

--

Snuffles says:

That's what Tonks said before she married Remus.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Are you kidding? She was all over this hunk!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Awww. Don't take Snuffles seriously, Remie.

--

Remus Lupin says:

ARGH! CALL ME REMIE ONE MORE TIME...!

--

Snuffles says:

Remie? You okay?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Gah.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oo...kay?

--

Voldemort says:

Talk about anti-climatic.

--

Harry Potter says:

You said it sister.

--

Voldemort says:

FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM A BOY!

--

**Remember...**

that red socks and white socks don't go together in the wash.

Remus. I'm looking at you.

-Tonks

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

Okay, you're the one who decided to get a muggle washer!

--

Voldemort says:

Yeah that's a stupid move.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Ooh like you can talk, Snake-Nose!

--

Voldemort says:

It's a hormonal PROBLEM!

--

Harry Potter says:

Haha what's the excuse for your skin?

--

Voldemort says:

I'm albino...

--

Ron Weasley says:

Really?

--

Voldemort says:

No! Geez...I love the skin I'm in ;)!

--

Hermione Granger says:

......

--

**Ahhh chapter 19 I believe? Oh and I bought the Star Wars OT (it's better than the prequels NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!). Okay. I'm super happy about that. AND SCHOOL IS TOMORROW! WOOT WOOT**


	20. Battle of the Best: Cartoons

**I apologize for again failing to update. :P. School started up a few weeks back and I've been a little swamped with some homework. I tried out for the school play, but I didn't make callbacks :-(. Well, I'm trying out for another play at a community theatre so maybe there's hope there :D.**

**Note: If you aren't a dork like me :P or you haven't seen Pokemon, Teen Titans, or Phineas and Ferb before, this chapter might be confusing.  
**

**--**

**Hermione Granger Smells like a Park Ranger**

AND PARK RANGERS SMELL LIKE POO!

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

Okay that was incredibly immature. What, are you a first year?

--

Harry Potter says:

I thought first years weren't allowed on the blog!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Since WHEN?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Harry is just a little insane at the moment.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Harry is just a little insane EVERY moment.

But it's charming ;)

--

Harry Potter says:

Why, thank you!

--

**It's times like these that...**

Make me wanna punch a cat.

Make me wanna be a Power Ranger.

Make me wanna KILL HARRY POTTER.

Make me wanna blow up the whole planet!

Make me wanna become Captain Kirk.

Ahh yes...I do love that man.

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

Is it safe to assume that this is Voldemort?

--

Hedwig says:

Yes it is.

--

Voldemort says:

Aww, Hedwig! Come on! That ruins the whole fun!

Now everyone knows I watch Star Trek and Power Rangers.

And they know about my secret hatred of cats.

Oh cats. Some day I'm going to befriend Doofenshmirtz and we shall build a DeCatInator! And they will all DIIEEEE!

--

Hermione Granger says:

AHA! Now we know that you also watch Phineas and Ferb!

--

Harry Potter says:

Yeah, pretty much everyone in Hogwart's watches Phineas and Ferb. It's like, the coolest cartoon ever.

--

Ron Weasley says:

I BEG TO DIFFER! Teen Titans is the BEST cartoon EVER.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Okay, Phineas and Ferb and Teen Titans are like nothing when you compare them to the original Pokemon series.

--

Voldemort says:

Ahh...Granger has a point.

--

Harry Potter says:

Yeah, Pokemon is boss!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

As they say, we gotta catch 'em all!

--

Fred Weasley says:

(slowly backs away...)

--

**Battle of the Best...**

Hey guys, this is Hedwig. I wanna know...Are you guys ready for...

Battle of the Best??

Competition 1.  
Battle of the Best Cartoon!

Nominees:  
Pokemon (original series ONLY!)  
Phineas and Ferb  
Teen Titans (psshh yeah like that's even a competition!)

The one with the most votes by the end of the day wins!

How to vote:  
Go to the Dining Hall. Outside of it is a ballot box and a stack of small pieces of parchment. Write down your vote and put it in the box! Votes will be tallied by magic at the end of the day. Remember: If you try to put more than one vote in the box, both of your votes will NOT count. I put a spell on the ballot box. So ONLY VOTE ONCE.

--

Comments

--

Colin Creevey says:

I voted! I can't wait to see the results!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Okay we all know Pokemon will win so why even vote? A

And why is Teen Titans in the running?

--

Hedwig says:

The reason it's those three is because those were in our debate before!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Okay Teen Titans was only mentioned by Ron. He couldn't argue his case if his wand depended on it.

--

Ron Weasley says:

I like that show...

--

Hermione Granger says:

Oh...I know...

You talk about it.

A lot.

--

George Weasley says:

Hey, now! Teen Titans ROCKS your SOCKS off!

--

Harry Potter says:

Yeah? Then why are my socks still on?

--

Fred Weasley says:

Because your too far away for the metaphor to actually work...

--

Hedwig says:

Oh my God, shut up all of you!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

PHINEAS AND FERB FOR THE WIN!

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Okay, it's obvious that Pokemon is the best.

Ehm ehm...

1. They have Pikachu.

2. They have Brock.

3. They have Ash.

4. They have Misty.

5. They have all Pokemon.

And the best reason...

6. They have Team Rocket.

--

George Weasley says:

Ah, you have a point.

Team Rocket is hilarious!

But everyone knows that Teen Titans will win in the end.

Because they have the green elf guy.

--

Ron Weasley says:

How many times do I have to tell you? HIS NAME IS BEAST BOY!

--

Hermione Granger says:

No one cares.

--

Ron Weasley says:

You're the worst girlfriend ever!

--

Hermione Granger says:

I love you too.

Plus, Cyborg is the best of the Teen Titans.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Haha I like how you think that Cyborg beats Beast Boy. Because he so doesn't...

--

Voldemort says:

Guys, I think you're forgetting.

Phineas and Ferb has Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus!

--

Draco Malfoy says:

Gah, you're right!!

--

Harry Potter says:

This is a very difficult decision!!

--

Hedwig says:

You guys only have a few more hours!

--

Fred Weasley says:

Okay. I put in my vote.

--

George Weasley says:

Me too.

--

Severus Snape says:

Me too.

--

Voldemort says:

Now that's just weird...

--

**Okay I'm letting YOU choose the winners! **

**Phineas and Ferb? Teen Titans (lol I watched that last night and I just HAD to mention it XD)? Pokemon? **

**Place your vote!**

**Even if you don't want to vote, drop a review anyways ;).  
**


	21. Battle of the Best: Live Action

**Okay I'm doing a short chapter! After this chapter, there will only be 2 left :O. Oh no! ALSO: If you want to know what's going on with me and my stories, I got a Twitter account! It's KTB_Fanfiction. I made it special so I can let you guys know whats goin on! Sorry I didn't give you guys long to vote :P  
**

**--**

**And the winner is...**

The winner for best cartoon is....

POKEMON!!

Haha I sooo knew that was coming.

But hey, I'm Hedwig. Things like that are expected...or ARE they?

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

I can't believe I lost...

--

Hermione Granger says:

I can.

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

Even _I _can believe it.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Your face can believe it.

--

George Weasley says:

What?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Hmm, I wanted to try my hand at a 'your face' joke.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

'Your face' jokes are older than 'yo momma' jokes. And those are pretty freaking old.

--

Albus Dumbledores says:

Your face is old.

--

Fred Weasley says:

(sigh)

--

**Battle of the Best**

Okay, this is the second and LAST competition of Battle of the Best.

Live action TV shows! Here are your choices (if you don't know them, put in your own favorite TV show!)

1. The Office **(AN: sorry for interrupting, but THIS ONE'S FOR YOU A True Weasley XD. I don't know about you, but I'm counting down to the premiere of season 6. It looks promising)**

2. How I Met Your Mother

3. Glee

4. House MD

Place your votes people!

--

Comments

--

Fred Weasley says:

Okay, How I Met Your Mother is HILARIOUS!

But so is the Office...wait what on Merlin's Bear is Glee?!

--

Hedwig says:

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GLEE IS?

You are an abomination!

--

Hermione Granger says:

In other words, it's a show about Glee club. It's only had one episode out so far, though.

My vote is for House. I have a crush on Chase (blush).

--

Ron Weasley says:

(GASP) Hermione! He's like old!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Gosh, you sound like my mother.

--

Harry Potter says:

Okay, everyone knows that The Office pwns all those shows!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Pwns? Hmm...let me guess...pwns....a dog?

--

Ginny Weasley says:

No...it means to beat. I think...its like 'owns' only...'pwns'.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Oh. I guess that makes sense!

I vote for...Glee! It just sounds great. Plus, I love their singing.

--

George Weasley says:

I don't know....House is a pretty boss show.

--

Draco Malfoy says:

I vote for Wizards of Waverly Place.

--

**Yes, I know this chapter was super short. Sorry! Yeah take your vote. If you don't know the shows, vote for your own XD. **


	22. The Truth About Poop

**Okay the winner won by a LONG SHOT!! Only a few more chapters until the end!**

**--**

**Winner!!**

House MD is the winner of our Battle Of The Best: Live Action!

Man, I love that show.

I have a crush on the blond doctor, Chase.

Prrrr.

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh yeah, him. He's a cute guy.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Harry! Is there something you wanna tell us?

--

Harry Potter says:

Yeah! I'm mad! I voted for The Office!

--

Hermione Granger says:

I voted for Glee. That show rules! But I guess since it only has one episode that it isn't very popular...

Popular! You're gonna be popUUUUlar!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Thanks, Hermione! You know, you really are a self-esteem booster.

--

Hermione Granger says:

I wasn't singing that to YOU.

--

Ron Weasley says:

So...I'm...not gonna be popular?

--

Fred Weasley says:

Never.

--

Ron Weasley says:

I knew it. I should've listened to dad when I was little!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I don't know about you...I voted for NCIS.

--

**Chatroom #20202**

**Title: WELL THEN**

**Inside**

**ImHot  
SeekandFind  
ColorfullyAwesome**

ColorfullyAwesome: Hey Draco.

ImHot: Tonks.

ColorfullyAwesome: So...wanna go out sometime?

ImHot: Sure. Sounds great.

SeekandFind: WHAT?!! You're married!

ColorfullyAwesome: Oh hey, Harry!

--

**Hahaha**

Yeah like I would ever go out with Tonks!

I can't believe Harry believed that...

And I can't believe he started running around the school...shouting "The world is ending, the WORLD is ENDING".

I almost pooped.

But then I remembered...

Draco Malfoy doesn't poop!

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

So I finally have something in common with someone!

Told you, Tonks!

--

Dora Tonks says:

For the last time, EVERYONE poops!

--

Harry Potter says:

Hmm...that's an interesting topic.

Not droids!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Yeah! They poop metal stuff.

--

Snuffles says:

Yeah right! I don't see R2D2 pooping metal pellets!

--

Hermione says:

Yeah, and I don't see anyone else pooping...doesn't mean they don't do it.

--

Remus Lupin says:

She has a point...

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

You're face has a point.

--

Remus Lupin says:

YOU KNOW I'M SENSITIVE ABOUT THAT!

--

Dora Tonks says:

Great. Now I have to deal with a crying man for the next few hours. That's worse than a crying child.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Just pretend they are the greatest thing since sliced bread. They always believe you and feel better.

--

Harry Potter says:

You were PRETENDING?!

--

**Fat Suits are ANNOYING**

Gosh.

--Draco Malfoy

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

Well, maybe it's not a fat suit it's just YOUR FAT!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Uhm...since I don't know what to say to this sentence I'm just gonna say FAIL.

--

Snuffles says:

Dude, I hate fat suits too!

--

**The Values of an Owl by Harry Potter  
**

1. They're awesome

2. They know everything

3. Mind readers!

4. They PWN eagles

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Hedwig, stop hacking into my account so it makes it look like I posted that! You narcissist, you.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Oh my God. I love eagles! Ohhh you're gonna get it.

--

Hedwig says:

Haha owls rule.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh no. There goes the red face.

Hedwig you better fly. Ron can get really angry when you upset him. Once he stole all my nice shirts and pretended he was a owl...erm...EAGLE to make me mad.

It didn't work.

--

Hedwig says:

Ron, I know you secretly love owls. This whole eagles facade needs to end.

--

Ron Weasley says:

But it's really hard for me to admit it...

My brothers make fun of me for it...my parents..my sister...even my pet owl.

--

Hedwig says:

It's okay. We've got your back.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Thanks, Hedwig.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Oh God.

--

**You guys are all awesome! RnR**


	23. The World is Ending?

**Second to last chapter :O. Happy 10th to my little sister yesterday! It sucks that it's also 9/11 right? It's so sad :(. **

**--**

**Whoa whoa WHOOAA**

I just had a vision that I was a ninja.

Do you think it could actually happen?

-Albus Dumbledore

--

Comments

--

Draco Malfoy says:

No. You'll fail. We all fail at life.

--

Luna Lovegood says:

Downputter.

--

Neville Longbottom says:

Is that a word?

--

Luna Lovegood says:

Does it matter?

--

Neville Longbottom says:

Well...I guess not...

--

Harry Potter says:

Nah. I dictionary dot commed it.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Yeah right.

Well, I GOOGLED it!

Pwned.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Well, I Yahoo!-ed it!

Triple. Pwn. Burrn.

--

**Chatroom: So, you're thinking about Pomegranates.**

**Inside**

**SeekandFind  
LoonyLove  
**

SeekandFind: I am NOT thinking about pomegranates.

LoonyLove: You are now.

SeekandFind: Good point.

--

**Hey hey NOW!**

Hey guys! Guess what?

I finally met Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

So he showed me how to build this pomegranate machine that turns every fruit evil!

Awesome right?

Your neighborhood cup of awesome,

Voldie

--

Comments

--

Hedwig says:

Hey, it's all thanks to me! I was the one who introduced you in the first place. Way to NOT thank me. Fool.

--

Voldemort says:

Sorry Hedwig. THANKS HEDWIG! I'm so glad you introduced me.

I'll have to repay you.

How about...destroying this blog?

--

Harry Potter says:

Haha you can't destroy this blog! You LOVE this blog!

--

Voldemort says:

That is true, but we all must give up things in life!!

--

Hedwig says:

He won't destroy the blog. It's his true love.

--

Voldemort says:

Oh shut up, Hedwig. Ms. Smarty-pants-with-ants.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Worst. Comeback. Ever.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I beg to differ.

--

**Chatroom: Lala ughh**

**Inside  
**

**DumblesTumbles  
StayingRon  
LoonyLove**

LoonyLove- Wouldn't it be funny if I was right about everything?

StayingRon- I don't think we'd be alive to know.

DumblesTumbles- Now that's not the spirit! I would certainly have a chuckle!

StayingRon- Yeah, you chuckle when toast springs out of a toaster. I'm not surprised.

LoonyLove- Don't we all laugh at that? It is quite amusing.

StayingRon- Not when your dad insists on using it everyday to make breakfast.

DumblesTumbles- Well you aren't such a optimist! I believe everything has a good side.

StayingRon- Tell that to the Joker...

LoonyLove- Haha...he's a joker! He kills with glee! I think that's optimism at it's best!

StayingRon-...I rest my case.

--

**Oh Snap**

So I just found out...

There is a room center that controls the whole blog.

Seriously? A ROOM for just the BLOG? That could be destroyed whenever?! STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!

--

Comments

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

I'll say...

--

Harry Potter says:

Didn't you...make the blog?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Yes....but Corny Fudge made the stupid room thing.

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

It seemed like an excellent idea at the time!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Were you...high?

--

Molly Weasley says:

Ron!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Haha! It amuses me that Ron can still get in to trouble with mom over the internet!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Ahh so THAT'S what it's called! That word has caused me trouble for ages!

--

Harry Potter says:

How...sad?

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Indeed.

--

**Rumors**

So I hear the world's gonna end soon...

Is this true?

-Remus Lupin

--

Comments

--

Hermione Granger says:

No! Gosh, Professor Lupin. You're such a coward.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Hey that's MY husband! Only I can make fun of him with out getting whimpered at.

--

Fred Weasley says:

You WHIMPER?

--

Remus Lupin says:

It depends on the situation...

But otherwise no!

--

George Weasley says:

Liar. I can tell you're lying you big ugly fat liar.

--

Dora Tonks says:

And there he goes with the whimpering. Way to go.

--

**Ehm Ehm**

Uh...so you guys have heard that I'm gonna take down the blog with my awesome powers of amazingness? Well...no. I love this blog. It's meh life, as some say.

What does 'meh' mean anyways? Isn't saying 'me' enough? Seriously! What's WRONG with the world?

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

I know what you mean! Stupid people and their stupid words. I hate it so much!

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Calm down, Harry.

Don't make me kiss you!

--

Harry Potter says:

In that case, I'll go wild.

--

Voldemort says:

Ew.

--

**Blerg ending sorry. The last chapter will really wrap things up I promise :D**


	24. The End of the Blog

**I have a soccer game later :D. Wish me luck! Welcome to the last installment of Center of Blogging. I'm really happy you guys all love it! Maybe sometime waay later I'll make a sequel. Please answer the poll on my profile! You guys have been totally awesome. I'm so sorry for my lack of updating in the past XP. BY THE WAY: I would love to thank my friend Clare for the word 'ficken'. She missed typed 'fricken' and ever since then, I've loved the word 'ficken'!  
**

**--**

**Oh Fickin SNAP **

So you've heard about my pomegranate machine? Haha...it kinda broke.

So I accidentally..erm...spilt milk on it.

Oops.

Now, uh...there's a bunch of deformed pomegranates bouncing around the country.

Haha.

Well, let's look at the bright side!

We have a lifetime supply of pomegranate seeds!

--

Comments

--

Cornelius Fudge says:

No one is going to believe that, Draco Malfoy.

--

Hermione Granger says:

Fudge, just don't talk. Ever.

--

Voldemort says:

Hey, I'm being dead serious!

And you're gonna be dead, I'm serious.

If the pomegranates don't kill you...I will.

Or my snake will. Sometimes I just feel so lazy, you know?

--

Harry Potter says:

Oh boy, do I know the feeling.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Yep, you're lazy all the time. Remember when you tried to convince me to make breakfast for you so you wouldn't have to get out of bed?

--

Harry Potter says:

I'm an adolescent boy! I need my rest!

--

Hermione Granger says:

Seriously, soon Ron is gonna be thinner than you.

And Ron...he's a fatty.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Hey! It's all muscle under my skin!

--

Hermione Granger says:

That's what they all say.

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey, all husbands/boyfriends like to be lazy for one reason.

So you will cuddle with us.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Aww. That's so sweet :)

--

Hermione Granger says:

Then how come whenever I even sit on the same couch as Ron he starts freaking out and calling me a couch hog?

--

Remus Lupin says:

Well, Ron doesn't count. He's more like...the girl in your relationship.

--

Ron Weasley says:

Huh. I don't like that.

--

**Pomegranates**

Hey guys.

So I guess no one really cares that pomegranates are taking over the world.

I just wanted to say...

I SO told you so.

The Giant Squid died today.

You know why?

Ficken pomegranates.

-Snape

--

Comments

--

Hedwig says:

Well _I _could've told you that.

--

Severus Snape says:

But you DIDN'T.

--

Hedwig says:

But I could've.

--

Severus Snape says:

(sigh) Never mind...

--

Ron Weasley says:

You sound like the robot from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (by the way, I finished the book HAHA Thanks Hermione!).

--

Severus Snape says:

Maybe I am.

--

Ron Weasley says:

But you're not.

--

Severus Snape says:

Idiot.

--

**Phantom of the Opera**

Oh. My. God.

Remus will NOT SHUT UP about this movie!

-Tonks

--

Comments

--

Remus Lupin says:

Hey! Phantom of the Opera is the GREATEST musical EVER!

--

Ron Weasley says:

Didn't you cry at the end? So sad!

--

Voldemort says:

Oh, I know! He reminds me a lot of myself. You know, I was going to be an opera singer before I found out I was a wizard.

--

Hermione Granger says:

I wonder what went wrong with that...

--

Voldemort says:

Well...I was seduced by dark magic. I still miss those opera days.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

Oh...uh...me..too??

--

**End of the Blog**

It's over. I know it.

The pomegranates are entering Hogwarts.

HELP!  
-Snuffles

--

Comments

--

Ron Weasley says:

Hermione, I'll save you!

--

Hermione Granger says:

You didn't have to tackle me..

--

Voldemort says:

They're coming this way!

--

Severus Snape says:

Okay, 'this way' is different to EVERYONE.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Oh no. They're headed towards the blog room!

NOOO!

--

Voldemort says:

Oh hey, I just found a button that says 'do not press'!

I'm gonna press it! You know me, always the rebel.

--

Ginny Weasley says:

NO!

--

Voldemort says:

Oh...well all the pomegranates blew up.

Woops.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Great. I don't think the blog room was harmed.

--

Harry Potter says:

I still think that that was the stupidest idea ever.

--

**Until next year...**

I've decided to close down the blog until next year. We need to get rid of that stupid blog room and just give everyone real labtops instead of stupid Wizputers.

Stupid stupid stupid.

--

Comments

--

Harry Potter says:

Awww, I'm really gonna miss it.

--

Hedwig says:

I know I will. And you will too.

--

Dora Tonks says:

Erm...okay...

--

Remus Lupin says:

This sucks. I really loved this blog. We had a real connection.

--

Voldemort says:

I'm the saddest out of all of you!

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

No! I'm crying! Ha!

--

Voldemort says:

I'm crying too! And Hedwig gave me a hug!

--

Harry Potter says:

I'm really gonna miss it.

--

Ron Weasley says:

It's okay it'll be back sometime...

--

Severus Snape says:

No it's not coming back it's NEVER COMING BACK!

--

Hedwig says:

Oh shut up, Snape no one likes you.

--

Albus Dumbledore says:

Okay, I'm shutting it down now (sob)

--

_Center of Blogging for Magical Persons is currently under construction. Maybe next year or the year after that it'll be up! Until then, just go get a life :) Just kidding. Just don't check here all the time. Because we will announce the revival of the Center of Blogging. DON'T WORRY!_

--

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the end of this story. I did my best :). Thank you all for sticking with this story! Oh, and I really super love POTO, so I wanted to include it some how :P. I will keep writing other stories, though! Maybe I'll do a sequel I don't know. Thank you SO SO much for your reviews!**


End file.
